


#detroithoneymoon

by Kiranokira



Series: Shenanigans from the 2017–18 Figure Skating Season [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Someday I'll Stop Making Hashtag Titles, but it is not this day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranokira/pseuds/Kiranokira
Summary: Instagram is a platform of the past, but Phichit still has loyal followers there, and he’s feeling nostalgic besides. Instagram was where Seung-gil made his first move toward him seven years ago, and it seems only suitable to commemorate the day there.





	#detroithoneymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the Seung-gil zine, and I keep forgetting to upload it here. \:D/ This is set some years after Feathers on the Ice and Polestar, but I wager you could meander through it anyway without reading them first.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who's read, kudos'd, commented, or messaged me privately about this 'verse. I love adding to it, so this probably won't be the last addition I write for it. I might actually expand this fic into something longer and more detailed (since it was for a zine, I didn't want to make it too long).
> 
> Enjoy! :D/

In mid-September of 2023, Phichit and Seung-gil move into their second apartment in Seoul.

•

The space is sprawling and luxurious with a glistening night view even more staggeringly beautiful than the one from Seung-gil’s first apartment.

Phichit’s in the living room putting up his three favorite photos from his days in Detroit, talking at length without stopping to think about anything, when he notices Seung-gil staring at him from his spot on the floor nearby. He’s surrounded by unassembled pieces of a desk chair, one wheel forgotten in the palm of his right hand and the instructions in his left.

Seung-gil startles a little when he registers that he’s been caught.

Phichit raises his eyebrows at him to communicate the what? he’d say aloud if he weren’t sure that Seung-gil’s too tired for any language right now—even his own. No matter how many times they’ve moved—whether it was Seung-gil’s move to Bangkok at twenty-three, their joint move to Seoul at twenty-five, or this one now only days from Phichit’s twenty-sixth birthday—it’s always, always exhausting. Mentally and physically.

So Phichit’s not surprised when Seung-gil just quirks a smile at him and shakes his head like he’s saying, Never mind, I’ll tell you later.

Later comes and goes, and Phichit forgets to ask.

•

Meanwhile, a nameless, featureless longing takes root in Seung-gil’s heart.

•

“You met Katsuki in Detroit, right?”

“That’s right.”

“And you started your binder for Phichit on Ice there, right?”

“Wow, you remember that?”

“You’ve told me a few times.”

“I have not!”

“You should do the show again.”

“I know, I know. I want to, but it was too much to do on top of competing.”

“I’ll help you.”

“You’re competing too!”

“I’ll help anyway.”

“Well…maybe. I’ll think about it.”

“Hm.”

•

Mid-season, the two of them take their annual trip to their favorite not-actually-as-rustic-as-it-appears-in-photos cabin in Hokkaido. The pond outside it is frozen, but the owner advises them not to go out on it due to warmer-than-usual temperatures.

Naturally, Seung-gil does it anyway, because there will always be a contrary streak in him.

Phichit joins him because he’s an idiot and he’s too preoccupied laughing at Seung-gil’s blatant irreverence for what the approach of spring means for ice to think carefully about his own life choices.

Despite two scarves, heated gloves, and a thick coat, Phichit is shivering by the time Seung-gil takes his hand at the center of the pond. They’re both idiots, Phichit decides, for traveling all the way up to this relaxing retreat just to stir up adrenaline for no real reason.

Still, he kisses Seung-gil’s cheek, beaming at his idiot. “One photo, then we go back in?” he suggests.

Seung-gil nods.

They both wait.

Then Phichit realizes aloud, “I forgot my phone on the counter,” and quickly adds, “Well, I think I’m old now. Drown me?”

Seung-gil smirks and very deliberately touches his nose to Phichit’s. “How about I marry you instead?”

•

Phichit will always give Seung-gil more credit than he deserves for the proposal considering that Seung-gil didn’t plan it at all and just blurted out the first thing he thought of, there in the mountains on the ice with his favorite person.

•

“The honeymoon was also his idea,” Phichit will tell interviewers with glee. “I don’t know how anyone gets the idea that I’m the romantic one.”

Once, Seung-gil reads one such interview and says to himself in Korean, “Maybe from the fact that you had a wall of your favorite chats with me in your first apartment.”

“You’re the one who flew to France just to watch me skate.”

“You mentioned me in the program for Phichit on Ice as, 'My Feather on the Ice.'”

“That was after you—”

•

As the months pass, Phichit suggests three different tours around the world for their honeymoon, but Seung-gil is fixated on spending a week in one place, somewhere quiet and firmly detached from the rest of humanity.

When they’ve run out of time and have to decide on a place, Detroit is the last place Phichit expects Seung-gil to bring up.

•

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Detroit?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not exactly secluded.”

“No.”

“Do you have any reasons…?”

“Are you opposed?”

“No…? It’s just kind of strange.”

“Yes. Are you opposed?”

“No. Strange can be fun.”

“Good.”

•

On the night of their wedding, Phichit sneaks in #detroithoneymoon with the rest of the tags on their photos. He wasn’t planning to tell the public where they’re going until after they came back out of the typical concerns for privacy, but he’s too amused by his creation not to include it.

Seung-gil would probably warn Phichit against doing it, but he’s very much asleep on their hotel room’s queen size bed right now. On top of the covers. In his tux. …Half in his tux. The belt was too much for him after the hectoliter of champagne he imbibed at the reception, so only his jacket, bowtie, and shirt rest in a successful puddle on the floor.

He won’t be doing much of anything for a while, let alone acting as Phichit’s common sense.

Phichit smiles across the room at his husband (!!!) while his post slowly loads. Instagram is a platform of the past, but Phichit still has loyal followers there, and he’s feeling nostalgic besides. Instagram was where Seung-gil made his first move toward him seven years ago, and it seems only suitable to commemorate the day there.

Also, he told Seung-gil he would post their wedding photos on every platform in existence, and he _meant_ it.

Twenty-eight-year-old World Figure Skating Championships gold medalist Phichit Chulanont is now married to the love of his life, and he’s going to brag about it everywhere. Forever.

•

Seung-gil’s first request in Detroit is to go to the rink where Phichit and Yuuri spent most of their time in the States.

They’re warmly welcomed into the facility. The two of them are familiar with some of the resident coaches, and while Phichit explains why they’re in the area (to the two who don’t follow the news or his online presence), Seung-gil walks around and takes everything in, unencumbered by small talk.

On the ice, surrounded by wide-eyed novice skaters, Seung-gil tugs Phichit into some familiar choreography. Their impromptu segment of Shall We Skate ends up making the rounds online and sparks a flurry of requests for another Phichit on Ice, which Phichit politely ignores.

At sunset, they hire a car back into the city and have dinner at the Thai place. The daughter’s modernized the decor and changed a few of the menu items, but the food is just as delicious as Phichit remembers. She invites the two of them to stay long past closing time and tells Seung-gil countless enthusiastic stories—even the embarrassing ones Phichit would have liked her to forget.

Just after midnight, Phichit falls asleep in their hotel suite’s bed, his arm sprawled across his husband’s (!!!) bare stomach.

•

Phichit doesn’t notice Seung-gil emanating contentment, but he sleeps better than usual because of it.

•

In the morning, while they’re eating breakfast in bed, Seung-gil says, “I want to retire,” at an unfortunate moment.

When Phichit’s convinced he can breathe air and not orange juice, he says, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I know you’re thinking about it too,” Seung-gil says.

Phichit doesn’t deny it, but he puts his glass down before he drops it and regards his husband (!!!) thoughtfully.

“So you didn’t come here because of me?” he asks, knowing Seung-gil won’t hear it as selfish like it would sound to someone else.

Seung-gil tilts his head. “Well, yes,” he says, slowly. “I like seeing your roots.”

They’ve been together for all their adult milestones, so seeing each other’s past fills the few empty spaces left between them.

“I also want,” Seung-gil says with a shy smile, “to help with your future.”

•

Seung-gil knows every nuance of Phichit’s dreams, down to the smallest ones like getting a selfie on every continent.

He also knows when Phichit wants to achieve those dreams on his own, and when he’ll welcome help.

And when Phichit’ll be moved to find out that Seung-gil has been planning the next Phichit on Ice for over a year.

•

Seung-gil’s binder is massive.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Since the first time you told me you wanted to do it again but you didn’t have the time.”

“When was that?”

“September 15th, 2023. You were hanging photos.”

“I don’t remember this at all.”

“It’s okay. I remember.”

•

At the start of the next season, Seung-gil Lee and Phichit Chulanont announce their retirement.

•

A year and a half later, Phichit on Ice II premiers in Detroit.


End file.
